Left Overs
by Eva Evans
Summary: The leftovers of the Bride's carnage where strewn all over the world. Now the Yakuza has lost its leader, who has power now? What about Dr. Bell? Elle? Larry Gomez? Not a revenge fic. R


**Okay, this is a chaptered fic, which primarily follows the results of Kiddo's carnage. This is going to be very in depth, and it's for true fans. This is not going to be a revenge fic, in fact, I hate those types of fan fiction. This follows the results. For example, when Larry finds Budd's body, and in the process finds Elle. How Dr. Bell finds Vernita and what happens from then on. How the power balance is disrupted in Japan following the death of their leader, and how it plunges everything into yet another power struggle. In future chapters will be a great deal longer. Please review. **

_Fucking with your cash seems to be all you kids seem to understand. Okay? Now, I want you to go home till I call you. Till I call you. – Larry Gomez_

Larry Gomez sat slumped over his desk in a drugged stupor. His tiny, claustrophobic office stunk of cigarettes and weed, his desk littered with crack, multiple joints of pot and various other illegal substances.

Proudly displayed on one wall was a poster of one of his strippers, Sapphire, which had once featured in a predominate men's magazine. She was a petite, Hispanic girl, with an eagle like appearance and layers of thick makeup. She was featured in various distasteful poses.

On the other wall was the calendar Larry had defaced earlier that evening during his meeting with Budd the Bastard. It, in stark contrast to his entire workplace and lifestyle depicted a respectable bar situated on a beach with smartly dressed bar tenders, serving happy families. Lingerie was about as 'smartly' dressed as his bartenders got at the My Oh My Club. Larry liked to think of his strippers as respectable, but most ordinary folk would call them cheap slags. As for happy families, - ha! More like lonely, horny, perverted men or lesbians looking for a good time.

Stacked untidily on the floor were numerous tattered and well read porn magazines.

Larry would lie in the same spot for another four hours; from there he would wake up, and then move upstairs to his slightly larger bedroom for another eight hours of sleep. He would then emerge the same cranky, ass hole he always was.

* * *

_He that is strucken blind cannot forget The precious treasure of his eyesight lost –William Shakespeare. _

The loss of an eye was never something to be taken lightly. But most manage and adapt. For example, when Miss Driver first lost an eye she slowly got use to it, she covered it with a some-what trendy eye patch and developed a skill for sniper shooting. She boasted an almost faultless aim, better than the best employed with the FBI. Those assholes knew jack shit about sniper shooting.

However, coping with complete blindness was something that even the strong Elle Driver had trouble dealing with.

At first, she had continued her obscene screams for a couple of hours. Eventually she passed out, to her relief. She was out of it for a good twelve hours.

When she woke, the bleeding had stopped. Now she had to find a way to get out of Budd's shit hole of a home without getting bit by that infernal snake.

* * *

A bouncer was hard to find these days, let alone a good bouncer. Let's just say that they were in very high demand in the area. And there was only one good bouncer who was in high demand in the area. Budd. And that's who Larry was on the phone to that very moment.

Larry had very grudgingly resigned to having rehire Budd the other day when he found his ex-newly hired bouncer having rough sex with his favourite stripper. At least he hadn't done that.

The phone rung once, three times, seven times then switched to the message machine.

"Howdy. You've got through to Willie Budd. Leave a message 'n' I'll get back to y'all."

"Budd you fucking asshole! I thought I told you to stay at home! Get your shit face down here now!" Larry wasn't about to win the award for most tactful man anytime soon. "I've got a job for you!"

He slammed the phone down.

* * *

Larry was pissed. Budd hadn't replied. In fact, no one had heard anything from the hard ass bouncer in over two weeks. Larry had never been one interested in playing the waiting game. So he was at Budd's shitty trailer with his entourage of rough looking cronies. Very pimp. Very cliché.

He reached to open the door, his hired help in tow. He opened it only to come face to face with a hunched over, willowy blonde woman, covered in blood. Both of her eyes were missing and multiple cuts and bruises adorning her face.

"What the fuck."


End file.
